


Truth Serum Stuff 吐真剂

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Whump, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Honesty, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Some Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 蝙蝠侠在一次案件中被注射了吐真剂。药物的影响已经持续了一段时间，直到他终于受够了这个，不得不前往瞭望塔使用那里的实验室研制解药。当布鲁斯在途中遇见他的朋友和同事，猜猜会发生什么？
Relationships: Bat Family&Bruce Wayne(mentioned), Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 19





	Truth Serum Stuff 吐真剂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth Serum Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227847) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> 原注：
> 
> 这些角色不属于我，属于DC漫画。我知布鲁斯有他自己的先进实验室，但或许瞭望塔的实验室也差不多好，或者更好一点？鉴于那么多超英都需要它？
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 本篇的布鲁斯不仅暴躁猫猫而且略有HISHE，我被可爱融化
> 
> 喜欢的话请给原作点击kudos！

布鲁斯在生自己的气。这并不罕见。不，罕见的是他生气的原因。蝙蝠侠很少会研制不出解毒剂，但不幸的是，这一次的吐真剂看起来比他之前所应对的版本要复杂得多。所以，万分不情愿地，他决定前往瞭望塔，寄希望于那里的实验室可以做得更好。药物的副作用包括一种泛泛的焦虑和忧郁，他低声抱怨着走进蝙蝠洞里的传送器，输入了访问代码。

幸运的是，或许是从他披风的剧烈抖动和比平时还要黑的脸色之中察觉了他的糟糕心情，控制中心的人并没有阻拦他。蝙蝠侠急迫地——以一种无法察觉的方式——穿过走廊，走向他的实验室。他的焦虑感正滚雪球式地增加，让他比平时还要愤怒不安——他不想在受到吐真剂影响的时候和任何人讲话，更何况他对这件事的焦躁本身就让他不爽。因为蝙蝠侠，或是布鲁斯，不会焦躁。所以，简而言之：蝙蝠侠不开心。

然而，他的运气却在走到拐角处的时候用尽了。因为在那儿，在他面前的走廊里飘荡的不是别人，正是那钢铁之躯。也即克拉克·肯特，或许是布鲁斯·韦恩知道的人里面最为情绪敏锐的那个。他会十分关注布鲁斯的‘健康状况’，并非常可能会横插干涉。蝙蝠侠皱起眉，在脑海中扫视了一遍瞭望塔的布局结构，试图找到另一条——任何一条——能够通往实验室的路。他忍住一阵叹息和随之而来的不够理智的忧郁，意识到唯一可行的道路就在他的面前；他确实可以从其他路线前往实验室，但路遇其他人的风险远远高于面前的超人。

忽略又一阵紧张感，蝙蝠侠大步向前走去，寄希望于克拉克不会注意到他。当然，他分析性的一面怒斥着他，那才会荒谬已极。在蝙蝠侠转过拐角的时候，超人转过身，脸上绽放一个巨大的笑容。“嗨蝙蝠侠！我以为你今天没有排班。怎么啦？”

布鲁斯在心里哀叹，吐真剂的邪恶设计即将得到满足。“我没有排班……我过来是——做点实验，”他坚韧不拔地说。不必说，这自然让他压力陡增，药物的附加作用从他体内盘旋升起。超人注意到了他加快的心率。

“出什么事了吗？”他‘随意地’问。由于他的耐药训练，布鲁斯在抵抗吐真剂方面积累了一些经验，但这一次的效果足够强烈，而且他也有一点点生疏了。于是，他只能对自己脱口而出的答案造成些微的影响。

“没什么我不能自己解决的，超人，”他冷酷地说，在语气中加入了一点点额外的蝙蝠含量。

这是一个错误的决定，因为超人挑起了一边眉毛，“出什么事了？”

布鲁斯低声咒骂，对面前的形势深恶痛绝。“没什——我很快就能解决。这也是我为什么过来；我需要去实验室。失陪，”他说，试着绕过克拉克。当然，没有成功。克拉克站在蝙蝠侠面前，现在真正地担心起来。布鲁斯行为诡异而超人注意到了——他的心率在加快，而且布鲁斯的回答……很奇怪——很详尽，但不对。

“你受伤了吗？”超人问道，看起来正以一种使用X视线的方式对蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛。

“别扫描我了，超人。我……”布鲁斯开口，又停顿了片刻。被注射吐真剂算是‘受伤’吗？技术上来说应该不算，毕竟药剂本身并不太有害，除非过量使用，所以，“没受伤。让路。”又一次地，他试着经过这只巨大的、蓝色的童子军。这一次拦住他的是搭在他肩膀上的一只手。他不爽地抬起头，正遇上一双溢满关心的大眼睛。

“好吧，‘我……没受伤’先生，发生什么了？”克拉克问，语气里增加了一些钢铁成分。这引发了蝙蝠侠又一阵焦躁，他很快压抑住了它们。

“没什么可担心的。我没受伤——只是被你拦住了一些重要的实验室工作。”蝙蝠侠低吼道。

超人叹了口气，那只手仍然放在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，“我希望你不要太固执了。”他说。

“我不是在固执，只是生你的气。你挡路了好吗！”布鲁斯在意识到自己说了什么之前脱口而出。克拉克睁大了眼睛。布鲁斯在内心咒骂，糟。现在这人知道有地方出问题了。

“好了，现在就告诉我出了什么问题。我真的开始担心了，”超人命令道。不幸的是，在这样的直接发问下，布鲁斯不能阻止自己说出实话。他咒骂着克拉克的记者背景。他开口作答，希望能够拖延足够久直到克拉克失去兴趣，即使这可能性非常之低。

“我之前在夜巡，夜巡到码头边上的时候，我从无线电里听到神谕的话，说几个街区以外有一场正在进行中的抢劫，所以-”

“我知道你在拖延。告诉我发生了什么，B，”克拉克坚决地打断道。

“吐真剂。”布鲁斯嘟囔道。

“噢，”克拉克说，“你还好吗？”

“是的——不是。我气得要命因为我竟没能阻止这件事发生而且我不能在蝙蝠洞的实验室里找到解毒剂，还有我撞到你的事实毫无帮助因为我需要研制出解药而且要赶在哥谭出事以前而且这个鬼知道是什么的毒剂还有副作用而且我很想解决这件事。”布鲁斯说，随后做了一个深呼吸冷静下来以防他把克拉克杀了。克拉克现在严肃了起来，这让布鲁斯更生气了——他又没有否认什么而且这也 ** **不会**** 造成永久的问题。

“你感觉还好吗？”他问。

布鲁斯眉皱得更紧。“不好。我一整天都在避免见到别人，以防我说出一些蠢话，比如‘我是蝙蝠侠’，而且我在蝙蝠洞里研究不出这种药物的化学式，我刚刚就说过了，而且我体验到的副作用非常让人不爽——但我现在不想谈这个。我得去实验室研究解药。”

“我能帮忙吗？”克拉克问，终于松开了手。

当两个人走向实验室的时候，布鲁斯回答道：“我不觉得你帮得上忙——主要工作是找出这东西里的化学成分，如果连我都做不到……”布鲁斯强迫自己闭上嘴，阻止了一声叹息，“抱歉。刚刚那个……不是故意的。我不是——我确实是那个意思，但我不是在觉得你很愚蠢。只是我在这类事情上更有经验而且我觉得——我不知道你能帮上什么忙。”他试着补救。而克拉克一言不发，让布鲁斯忧虑地望了过去。与主流认知恰恰相反，他并不讨厌超人，也不喜欢羞辱他，通常。在他做了蠢事或者变得气人的情况下上述作废。但身边的人紧紧抿着嘴唇，明显是在忍住笑声。

“该死，超人，这不好笑。你知道你有时候真的很气人吗？”蝙蝠侠脱口而出。超人对着他最好的朋友眨了眨眼睛，随后放声大笑。布鲁斯气愤地大步离去，但克拉克很快跟回了他身边。

“别！等等，B。我很抱歉。只是你平时不怎么……分享这些。”他说。布鲁斯叹了口气，他对超人的怒火总是持续不了多久。

“好吧，你可以‘帮助’我。”布鲁斯咕哝道。

“好好。你想要我做什么？”超人问道，现在看起来公事公办了一点。

“离开。我试过好脾气了。这就是我为什么不经常和人讲话——抱歉——我不该那么说。你可以留下。就……应该有你能做的事。”布鲁斯说，走向实验室门口的键盘，“我会抽个血样给你检测，观察是否存在异常。”布鲁斯指示道。

“你好，戴安娜。”超人突然说。布鲁斯在内心呻吟。事情可真是变得越来越好。

“你好，超人，蝙蝠侠。”一个带有希腊口音的女声出现。

“你好，戴安娜。”布鲁斯说着走进实验室。不幸的是，克拉克和神奇女侠跟了进来。

“你在做什么？”她好奇地问。

“我在做实验，撞上了超人。他想帮忙，我想表现得友善点所以允许他帮忙，”布鲁斯咬紧了牙齿。这比撞上克拉克还要糟糕。

“布鲁斯！”戴安娜责备道。

“没事的，戴安娜，他不是那个意思，”克拉克安慰道。

“不，我就是那个意思。”布鲁斯纠正道，他闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“不，他不是。”克拉克重申。

“我就是！别那么说了，这改变不了什么。如果你学不会停止浪费我的时间，我宁愿你离开这儿。”布鲁斯说。

带着困惑神情围观了全程的戴安娜举起了手，“停下！布鲁斯，你真没礼貌。克拉克，别刺激他了。发生了什么？”

“他没在刺激我，戴安娜——”

“——所以，你就只是脾气不好（grumpy）？”她有点得意地打断。

“我不——我确实脾气不好，但这——这和克拉克没有关系直到我在走廊遇上他。”布鲁斯坦白道。

“噢。”戴安娜说，眼中闪过一丝了然的神色。布鲁斯觉得自己不喜欢剧情的走向。

“是吐真剂。”克拉克脱口而出。

“我太对了，你根本不帮忙。”布鲁斯从显微镜上评价道。在另外两位讲话的时候，他已经成功取出了一份血样并把它放进了玻片里。

“你还好吗？”戴安娜问，走过来站到他身边。克拉克飘到了布鲁斯身侧，显然仍以为他是被需要的。

“别飘了超人，烦死了……抱歉。我——会好的，公主。”蝙蝠侠咕哝道，试图重新把注意力集中到面前的玻片里。

“我让你心烦？”克拉克听起来好受伤。布鲁斯叹了口气，从显微镜里抬起眼。他现在认识到了，除非解决这件事，他别想取得任何进展。

“让我分心。这就是我为什么不想见人。如果你还想留在这儿，就别干扰我，而且看在上帝广爱的份上，别问我问题了。”他咕哝道。

“你不想让我们留下吗？”戴安娜问。

“没有——我刚刚说什么来着，别问问题了！”布鲁斯不爽地喊道。

“你不会冒犯到我的，蝙蝠侠。”戴安娜温和地说。

“我会的。统计上来说，我在未来的某处不冒犯你是不可能的，鉴于我没有进行筛选，我会更早冒犯到你的可能性正在增加。”布鲁斯说。

“我们是朋友，我理解的。”戴安娜说。

“我们是吗？”布鲁斯说。戴安娜吸了口气，克拉克开始摇头。

“那是个玩笑。不太好笑。”布鲁斯说。戴安娜在他肩膀上锤了一拳。“嗷。”布鲁斯说。

“这样你真的会疼吗？”戴安娜担心地问。

“不会。如果会的话我就不会告诉你了。我不喜欢让别人发现我受了伤。”布鲁斯说。他猛地闭紧了嘴阻止自己说出更多内容。

“哈！我就知道，”克拉克说，“你固执得不想接受帮助！”布鲁斯再次叹息。这已正式成为一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

“如果你还在试图变得有用，克拉克，你可以扫描一下这个，”蝙蝠侠举起一小瓶血液。他的显微镜底下也有一份，但他希望有超人的检测做对比，他能得到一些新的信息。戴安娜靠上试验台。布鲁斯再次看向显微镜。

“这儿！”克拉克突然地说，并突然地飘到了布鲁斯身侧。布鲁斯叹了口气，于是克拉克说，“噢！”之后落到了地面上。

“‘这儿！’是什么？”布鲁斯问。

“在——你的红细胞，我觉得……它们看起来有点像六边形。”克拉克说。布鲁斯点了点头。看来这就是让他先前遇到这么多麻烦的罪魁祸首。藏在他的血液里。

“我想它们在消失，”克拉克说，“有异常的红细胞越来越少。”

“那我们得加紧了。”布鲁斯低吼道。如果不是有这两位他可能已经把解药研制出来了。

“为什么？我以为那会是件好事。”神奇女侠说。

“确实，”布鲁斯承认道，“但是我希望得到解药，这样我就可以预防未来的相似情形。让事情变得容易点。”

“啊，”神奇女侠说。

“我该去叫荣恩吗？”超人问。这倒不是个坏主意，布鲁斯想。

“好。”他说。克拉克把那小瓶血样还给他，随后飞了出去。布鲁斯把瓶子放进试管架里，再次回到显微镜旁，用面具上的摄像机拍了照片。戴安娜跟着出现在他身后。他试图无视掉她，但一如既往地，不太可能。

“干嘛？”他问。

“你经常需要为自己研制解药吗？”她以一种欺骗性的事不关己问道。

“是的。”布鲁斯简洁地说，想起他对小丑毒素的最初尝试。他忍住了一次战栗，惊奇于他竟然活了下来。

“那我猜想你也会在自己身上测试它们。”神奇女侠说，话语中的事不关己减少了一些。

“……是的。我还能在谁身上测试？”他回答道。戴安娜不寒而栗。

“我希望你不会用小丑的毒气。”她低沉地咕哝。鉴于这不是一个问题，布鲁斯无需回答，这让他心存感激。他不觉得戴安娜会喜欢他的答案。“布鲁斯？你会在自己身上使用小丑毒气吗？”她问道。他在心里叹了口气，开始背诵元素周期表来试图避免回答。

但他在背到铅的时候就发现自己开始说话，“是的。我需要时不时更新我的解毒剂。小丑会频繁地更改配方……何况解毒剂需要多次测试。不过到了这会儿，我基本上已经免疫了。”

戴安娜睁大了眼睛，显得怒气冲冲，“这太危险了！拜托告诉我你不会连恐惧毒气也要用。”她说。布鲁斯保持了沉默，因为那会是一个谎言。尽管他并不经常使用——事实上只有两次——他仍然需要它们来测试自己的成果。不过他使用的剂量比平时少得多。在沉默之中，她又叹了口气。出于某种原因，布鲁斯感到一阵不满，于是他打算为自己辩护。

“我还能在谁身上测试这些东西，戴安娜？罗宾？夜翼？阿尔弗雷德？我不能把这些直接丢给那些科学家去研究——那稻草人或是小丑轻而易举就会发现，然后更改配方。而且，那些繁文缛节会浪费太多时间。我测试之后就会把一份新的解毒剂样品交给局长，我并没在享受测试这些东西的过程。”布鲁斯低吼道。正在此时荣恩和超人进入了实验室。

“蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠，”火星猎人问候道。蝙蝠侠对他点了一次头，不再去看戴安娜。

“发生什么了？”克拉克问。

“戴安娜和我在吵架，”布鲁斯说。他随后咬紧牙关，做了一次深呼吸。

“是的，”戴安娜说，“确实如此。你知道他会在他自己身上测试所有的解毒剂吗，超人？”克拉克皱起眉。

“不，我不知道。我一直以为他和那些实验室有来往之类的。这简直——”

“——非常必要。如同我已经和神奇女侠解释过的，让实验室接手解药研制存在巨大的安全隐患，而且他们动作太慢。几乎每次越狱以后小丑都会搞出一种全新的毒气。我需要确保我的人，和哥谭的人，是安全的。”蝙蝠侠坚决地说。接着他转向荣恩，“我们得加快速度。药效在消退，我还没有结束对化学组成的分析。不过我已经知道它是一种硫酸盐碱。”

“好的，蝙蝠侠。药效已经持续了多久？”火星猎人问。

“三天，”布鲁斯说。

“这么久！”超人喊道。

“是的，”布鲁斯冷静地说，“我回到蝙蝠洞的时候就试着研制了解药，但没有成功。情况只变得更差。但我以为它会消退，所以没有理会。它没有。所以我来了这里。”

“你为什么不早点过来？”戴安娜问。

“我固执得不想请求帮助，而且担心于我不能独立找到解决方法这件事意味着什么。”布鲁斯诚实地回答。他暗骂一句，瞪向另外三人中的三分之二。“拜托，如果你们可以让荣恩和我独自工作，将会非常有帮助。”他坚决地说。尴尬感也会显著下降，他想。

“好吧，”克拉克叹了口气，“走吧，戴安娜。”两人离开了实验室，那扇门终于被关上了。布鲁斯如释重负地呼出一口气。

“这种事之前发生过吗？”荣恩温和地问。

“是的，”布鲁斯低声说，回忆适时涌起，“第一次发生的时候我刚刚收养迪克，那一次情况没有很糟糕。但第二次的时候迪克，杰森，提姆和达米安都在家。他们发现如果他们说了其他人是蝙蝠侠，我就不得不说出真相。最后杰森艳压群芳，他说‘Lady GaGa是蝙蝠侠，’于是我说，‘我是蝙蝠侠。’他们笑了我整整一周。”

“那一次持续了多久？”火星猎人从显微镜抬起眼。

“两天，”布鲁斯说，一阵战栗，“他们还问我最喜欢谁，我说了迪克，然后他们再也不和他讲话了。”

“啊，”荣恩说，再一次专注到显微镜里。于是在蝙蝠侠对他的血液进行化学分析的时候房间寂静无比。几分钟后，仪器滴了一声，蝙蝠侠把结果递给荣恩看。

几个小时后，超人和神奇女侠回到了实验室。他们到达的时候门正好打开，荣恩和布鲁斯走了出来。“有进展吗？”他们问。

“是的，”布鲁斯立即回答，“再几个小时就可以了。”

“很好，”戴安娜说，眼里闪过一道邪恶的光，“我们刚刚和迪克聊了聊。”布鲁斯哀叹一声，连荣恩都露出笑意。

“克拉克·肯特是蝙蝠侠吗？”神奇女侠问。

“我是蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯说，紧接着怒目而视，“我真是恨你——不我不恨你——你知道我的意思。”

“谁是你最喜欢的队友？”克拉克问。

“你。”布鲁斯说，怒气成倍增长。戴安娜故意做出受到冒犯的表情，超人露出闪亮的笑容，荣恩也温和地笑起来。

“我会报复回来的，”布鲁斯发誓道，怒视着他们离开了现场。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 被文献搞得头昏脑胀，意译成分居多，如果喜欢请去阅读原文！原作者高产又可爱，我展开双臂扑入粮仓。


End file.
